User blog:Eclare15/clare and eli spring semester
well, im new to this, and i joined because i love reading fanfiction so i thought i would write my own! im sorry if anybody thinks i 'copied from anyone' and i apoligize if i accidentaly did. i do not own anythinggg. but please no copying my work! (: clares pov. first day of school FANTASTIC. i really did not want to go, i had an amazing break with my family but Eli was always in the back of my mind. He did cause all these new rules at degrassi, well not all of them. Holly J was part of it. but, the truth is i missed Eli, those green eyes, i can look into them all day, that crooked smile! now that i think of it, i want to go to school. just to see him. The only problem is i only have one class with him. My small daydream broke when i heard my mom calling. "Clare! lets go! you dont want to be late for your first day sweetie!" I ran down the stairs, and jumped in the car. As i got to school i saw everyone again. As i thought about it, it was nice to see all these people again. I saw Ali, sav, holly J, Connor, and Jenna. Jenna and i are ok, i mean, after K.C left her all alone and pregnant, i felt sorry for her and realized how much of a jerk K.C was. were deffinately not bff's but were able to have a conversation without it being awkward. Then i saw Morty, knowing eli was here really gave me a sense of relief. I always felt protected around him. "Bye sweetie, see you after school to pick you up." "Well actually mom, Im hoping Eli will drive me home." "alright, but remember, i still want to meet him." "yes mom. byeeeee" I went to my locker, Eli was standing there, "hey, edwards. i missed you" he said with his beutiful crooked smile while he leaned into kiss me. As i leaned in to kiss back, we heard a techer clear there throat. I turned around to see Simpson. I blushed and apoligized. This whole no public display of affection thing was deffinately going to get on my nerves. "Dont worry Clare", Eli smiled, "After school today i will kiss you as much as you want." I blushed. i guess he saw the annoyance on my face. "I have to get to class, but i'll see you in english" i said, trying not to break my smile, i hated being away from him. "alright, see you then." he leaned in to kiss me. "Eli, we cant!" "Oh please clare, one wont hurt anyone" he smiled. "fine one, but thats it." I leaned into kiss him. feeling his hands around my waist was like a million little shocks being sent through my body. our lips were softly pressed against eachother, as he pulled me closer i fell into temptation as he kissed me more pationately. my fingers twirled around in his hair. then, the bell wrang. "shoot, im late" i looked around the halls and no one was there. "it was deffinately worth it." he looked at me with those eyes and smiled. "well, i'll see you later" i giggled. and he let me out of his grasp. i turned around to see a familiar face staring at us down the hall, it was jenna, but she wasnt looking at me, she was looking past me, at Eli walking away. she couldnt. she wouldnt. if she did. eli wouldnt fall for her anyways...i hope. Chapter 2! After school eli was waiting for me at my locker, "hey, edwards, i missed you." "i missed you too." i smiled he leaned into kiss me and jenna flew into my mind. i hesitated the kiss, and of course, he noticed. "spit it out." "whats there to say? your just breathtaking, sometimes i can't handle it." "well, i do know im breathtaking." he giggled, "but whats the real problem?" "Well, its Jenna...I saw her looking at you." "okay, people can look at someone, clare, its not a crime." "eli, i dont think you understand, she was looking at you, while we were kissing, and shes single."' ''"''Clare, i like you, and only you, if she even tried to pull something on me, i wouldnt fall for her." "Thats what KC said." i said frowning. "And i am not KC and not a jerk." When he said that he leaned into kiss me and i kissed back pationately, letting him pull me closer and closer. just then i heard another throat clear, but this time it wasnt a teacher. it was jenna.... "Hey clare bear!" she smiled, then turning her eyes to eli "''Hi eli" she said with a voice that made me want to punch her. "hey Jenna" i said, "what's up?" "Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out" "me?" "well you, and eli of course." then eli broke my silence "Sorry Jenna, Clare has plans tonight." he said with a smile, pullling me into a hug from behind. "but im sure Ali can hang out, she is pretty upset about the whole Drew thing." "Whatever, just call me whenever you guys wanna hangout." she walked passed me and turned to eli and handed him a folded up paper "call me whenever" she whispered to him. Eli turned to look at me and saw my face, he then gave me a reasuring smile. "sorry Jenna." he said to her. "but i love clare and only clare, and im not going to let someone like you ruin what we have." "whatever. you know what? i take back my offer. DONT. call me." "sounds good to me, bye jenna." "thank you Eli" i said to him after Jenna left. "dont worry about it. like i said i love you and only you." he said with a smile "i love you too." i smiled, not being able to stop. we kissed lightyl, not to lightly to show that he doesnt care, but a light kiss that was sweet beyond belief. We then went out to the parking lot, and he drove me home in Morty. Chapter 3 okay so im really pissed about jenna, she came up to me and told me she was sorry about trying to go after eli, she said she was just jealous because now i have an aazing relationship and and she doesnt. WHATEVER. me being the nice person i am, accepted her apology but i only half meant it. The second my locker closed there was someone waiting for me at my locker. not eli, nor jenna and not even ali or KC it was Drew. "um hi drew..." "listen clare, i know i never really talked to you but i need your help." "with what, oh wait let me guess....getting ali back right?" "yeah. i dont know what to do ive called her cell, emailed her, texted her, left ehr notes in her locker! she wont talk to me! i looked up to actually see tears rolling down his face. "drew you dont need to cry...everything will be alright." "NO IT WONT!" "why are you yelling at me?! im not the one who made you cheat on her! you came to me for help." "listen clare, i dont need to be reminded AGAIN that i cheated on her." this time he really was yelling at me and not just because he was upset. "woah woah" oh no. it was Eli.... "Go away eli were having a PRIVATE conversation." drew snapped at him. "didnt seem that private when you were screaming at her." eli said angrily."no one talks to Clare like that." "I said go away." as drew said it he walked up to him as if about to push him i looked at eli with a worried face. he did promise me no fighting. "woah drew, im just protecting clare, i dont need you pushing me, not trying to start a fight." "then go away." "Its ok eli" i reassured him "hes talking to me about ali." "okay" eli said "but if you need anything i'll be waiting for you down the hall." he walked by me slightly brushing my hand as he walked by drew then had no hesitation and went write back to the conversation "so ali...how do i get her back?!" "relax drew." i reassured him "what you need to do is give it time. dont jump write back to her. she needs time to get over this." "but she can meet other guys along the way!" he was true and he saw me starting to think "you know what" he said "you have been so nice to me about this. we should umm go to the dot or something." "drew, i have a boyfriend." "i know i know, i mean to like maybe talk about this some more? i jsut need a friend" "i dont know, eli would be pretty upset." "were just friends, and you already know i want ali back...nothing to worry about." "okay, well i guess you right." "then heres my number, call me later so we can make plans for the dot. or something." "umm alright" "thank you so much clare!' he hugged me...hard. like it was awkward, did he have a rebound and have feelings for me? he couldnt, he wouldnt, he wants ali back he told me! he cant have feelings for me ...i hope. Chapter 4 its been 4 days since drew gave me his number...i never called him. i was nervous! Eli came up to me without me noticing "Hey, Clare!" i jumped "oh! hi eli" "are you ok you seem..jumpy" he giggled. "fine, never better. why?" "just wondering..." he knew i was lying but he let it go for now. "well anywayss.." he continued. " you look amazing and you are all mine after school today." he smiled leaning in for a kiss. i brushed my lips against his teasingly "well, its to bad that you cant kiss in school isnt it?" "Clare thats not fair! you cant tease me like that!" he tackled me from behind into a hug that made me mold into his arms. he kissed my neck and i was soon lost in my own world until i turned around to meet his lips. "Now that is not fair! you know my weakness" i said inbetween kisses. "well i guess thats for my benefit." he smiled out of the corner of my eye i saw drew standing there, like he was waiting for me or something. it was weird. he couldnt wait until me and eli were done? "Eli, hold on" "whats wrong? i hope you dont think im moving to fast im not gonna force you into anything Clare" "no. no its drew." Eli turned around to see drew standing there "Can we help you?" eli said "yeah, can i talk to Clare?" "i guess" eli said with a sad face, we only had so much time in the morning and drew was cutting into our time. "hi drew, whats up?" "you never called me!" he said half serious half jokingly "i know i was so busy w- he cut me off."with eli haha i know, but do you want to..you know hang out today?" "i have plans with eli again" "wow you too are attached at the hip!" "just please feel free to call me anytime clare." he said with a smile eli came over to us "hey drew, i have to walk her to class." "please, allow me." right then i knew eli was going to make a nasty remark. "drew i have a boyfriend.eli.who is standing right here." "haha i know, but eli if you dont mind i wanna talk to her about my ali situation." eli looked nervous "fine," he turned to me. "but after school, your all mine" he kissed me and slowly let go of my hand. as we were walking to class i didnt know what else to say except "so what about ali did you wanna talk about." "clare, your so naieve, your one of the cutest girls in school, and i cant lie, but im jealous of your relationship with eli." "DREW." i said firmly "i know i know, were just friends." "yes. JUST friends, well heres my class." "hope to talk to you real soon." he leaned down and kissed my cheek i didnt have any words to say. he smiled at me and walked away i was SPEECHLESS what was i gonna tell eli?! what was i gonna tell ali!? all i could think of at the moment was oh no, what have i gotten myself into. chapter 5 i dint know what to do. should i tell eli? i have been avoiding him for about a day. i was supposed to meet him at his car after school, but i walked home immediately after the bell. and ignored all of his texts. it was now saturday afternoon, and i KNEW that drew liked me. you dont just randomely kiss someones cheek like that and excpect them to not like you. my phone rang this time. eli wasnt going to drop this. "hello?" "clare,whats up with you?" "what do you mean?" "stop denying Clare, i know that you're avoiding me!' "its not that im avoiding you,i've been busy." "busy enough to not even answer my texts." "im sorry eli." i guess he heard the worry in my voice." "clare, talk to me. you know you can, now tell me, why are you avoiding me." "Can i come over?" "yeah sure, i'll come pick you up." "thank you." he hung up the phone. what was i going to do this was going to be terrible, he was gonna dump me. for letting this get so far. before i knew it, the door bell wrang and tears were rolling down my face. i guess i was so nervous i was starting to break down i opened the door "hi eli." "whats wrong?" his face became very concerned "nothing..." "i see the tears!" "im sorry! ok, i didnt know it would get this far. i thought he wanted to hang out with me because he liked ali and it was all a lie just so he could hang out with me more i didnt know he was going to do that, eli im sorry!" "what!? what did drew do?" "its nothing bad. at all." "lets go to my house and we'll talk about it there..." "okay" the whole ride there it was quiet. maybe i was overeacting. or not. Category:Blog posts